


Correr

by sara_f_black



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No soy de hablar mucho. La mayoría de las cosas es mejor no decirlas. Sería mucho más fácil si pudiera solamente recogerte, empezar a correr y no parar nunca." <br/>Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Propuesta de matrimonio a Diane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correr

**Author's Note:**

> Algo super corto pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema.

Correr. 

Tomarla en sus brazos y correr. Lejos del dolor, de la ausencia, el lacerante silencio de un hogar en el que había puesto todas sus mesas. 

Dejarse arrastrar por su ardor, su pasión y su entrega. Deberían darle miedo sus sentimientos tan intensos, pero apenas puede percibirlos bajo la insensibilidad de la pérdida. 

Correr. 

Esa había sido su oportunidad. Ella podría haberlo sacado del agujero de depresión y miseria si él se hubiera dejado llevar. 

Él no quiso. Ella tuvo que correr sola y lo hirió al emprender la partida. 

Es claro que debió haber corrido más lejos. Nunca debió volver la mirada atrás. 

Ahora, es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, pero no le queda nada más.


End file.
